1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to theft deterrent devices for retail establishments. More particularly, the invention relates to a security device which attaches to an item of merchandise. Specifically, the invention relates to such a security device which attaches to an item of merchandise which having two pieces each of which are protected by the security device.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have had a difficult time in protecting items of merchandise which the potential customer wishes to visually inspect and handle prior to making the decision to purchase the item. Often, such items of merchandise have been kept in a glass case under lock and key, which does not allow the customer to handle the item without the assistance of store personnel. In addition, while such items may be secured to a foundation or base by a cable or the like, this does not necessarily prevent the theft of the item by the cutting of the cable. Thus, there is a need in the art for security devices which allow for the handling of the item and which will alarm should someone try to steal the item. Certain items of merchandise have two pieces which are removable connected to one another and each of which are sufficiently valuable for the retailer to desire protection against theft of either piece of the merchandise.